The Vampire Diaries Season 9
by The Original Twilight Diaries
Summary: Damon, Bonnie and Caroline are slowly ajusting to life without Elena and Stefan. But when the devil themselves come along it destroys all that they have worked for in Mystic Falls. Will they come out alive or will they collapse under pressure? Set 6 months after the end of season 8
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

Damon, Bonnie and Caroline are slowly ajusting to life without Elena and Stefan. But when the devil themselves come along it destroys all that they have worked for in Mystic Falls. Will they come out alive or will they collapse under pressure?

Set 6 months after the end of season 8


	2. Chapter 2

Before we begin I would just like to point out the fact that Goddess Of Nature made the plot, I'm just doing the story.

Let's start with things that were changed. That might help you guys to understand this season better.

-Tyler Lockwood isn't dead

-Steroline aren't married or engaged yet. They were still going through the motions of dating when Stefan dies in place of Damon as I feel like Caroline really rushed into a new relationship just to get through the pain of losing her mother. It was just really weird how they got together when her mother is dying in a hospital bed so they're still working things out.

I'm gonna say Lucy didn't die, because...why was that even a plot? She died trying to open the vault but it wasn't necessary and there for the shock value of another character dying. Nah.

I also would prefer to have Damon still a vampire, it was obvious he loved being one and Stefan randomly forcing the cure on him in the end doesn't change that so that he could have a happy ending with Elena as a human just didn't fit to me. I'd rather rewrite it as Stefan having stuck Damon with vervain, won't kill him but would probably make him pass out or disorientate him enough for Stefan to take his place in holding Katherine back. If Damon ever turned human, it would be in season 9 where he worked that out and decided that.

-Elena Gilbert is still in her 'coma'

* * *

It was a normal day in Mystic Falls for Bonnie Bennett, well, as normal as it could be since the death of the youngest Salvatore brother, Stefan. Every time that she would walk into the Lockwood house, Damon would be there, sleeping on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. She would always make his signature pancakes for him before she woke him up, there was, as always, a reason for Damon to be this way, his brother Stefan was dead and the love of his life, Elena Gilbert, was still in her coma-like state. Bonnie had tried her hardest to find a cure for Elena but her attempts always ended in failure so she just gave up. Caroline was in pieces after Stefan's death. Stefan was the third person she had lost that she loved, her father being the first and her mother being the second. Just when she thought she couldn't handle any more pain, Stefan sacrificed himself to kill Katherine and hell itself. She still raised the girls with Alaric and the both of them opened a school in the old Salvatore house for supernatural children. Matt had stayed in Mystic Falls after hellfire almost burned the city to the ground and was currently single, as all of us were. Talking about Matt, after Tyler heard what almost happened to Mystic Falls, he comes here once in a while, the last time being next week. Tyler and Caroline still haven't talked after she slept with Klaus and that's understandable, Klaus killed Tyler's mother and then Caroline goes to sleep with him, he wouldn't forgive her that easily.

Damon's voice broke her out of her train of thought, "Bon," With his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes soft, his concerned voice matched his facial expression. "Are you ok? You left the pan on for too long." Bonnie immediately looked down. In a rushed mess, she turned the stove off and put the slightly burned pancakes on a plate. Using her magic, she managed to turn the burned parts a crispy gold colour.

"There we go!" She said, clearly happy with herself to which Damon chuckled. She added blueberries and whipped cream and the both of them sat down.

"Care-bear called," Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's nickname for Caroline, "Apparently, her big bad original hybrid Klaus has been imprisoned by his adoptive son and Barbie Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons are in the care of 'the werewolf slut', by that I'm guessing that a certain hybrid that goes by the name of Hayley Marshall is taking care of them." He smiled when he said the werewolf slut, his personality coming out. The doorbell rang, at the door was a certain blonde.

"We have to help Harley." Caroline said, slamming a box on the table.

"Hayley." Bonnie corrected.

"Whatever. She's raising a little girl on her own, we need to help her."

"Care, Care, calm down. Klaus and Hayley already called me, they don't want us to be in danger so I'm just going to put a protective barrier around Hayley and Hope and a spell that'll make sure no one can track them down." Caroline nodded, sat down and started eating my pancake. "Oi! Make your own breakfast!"

"No time, I've got too much marking to do." Care stopped. "I'm thinking of resigning from my position as headmistress. Only for a couple of months or years."

"What? But you love your job!" Bonnie's mouth was almost wide open, what she said was true, she loved working with kids and helping them be the most that they can be.

"I do love it, I really do. But I fear that there's more to this chapter of our lives and if it involves me, then I don't want to put these innocent kids in danger." Caroline fretted, the worry on her face shining through. Suddenly there was a power cut and a very familiar voice came through the door,

"Hello Brother."


End file.
